


Messed Up Vacation

by MissYuki1990



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take some time off, he said! It’ll be fun, he said! Well, <em>screw you</em>, Potter!!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messed Up Vacation

Written for **Ryane-Foxx** on request!!

**This was DEFINITELY fun to write, so I hope you’ll have fun reading it!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own the characters of Harry Potter. I claim no rights to anything.

 **Warnings:** SLASH, OOC, CROSSOVER,

**cut**

“Take some time off, he said! It’ll be _fun_ , he said! Well, _screw you_ , Potter!!!” Draco ducked into a dark alley, covering his head with his arms in a vein attempt to protect himself from the falling rubble. “What in the bleeding fuck are these things?!” A screech made him look up and on instinct he summoned his wand into his hand. “AVADA KEDAVRA!!”

The _thing_ fell on the ground dead and Draco looked around. People were running and screaming on the main street, and these _things_ that came out of the portal in the sky were swarming the city like a bunch of Dementors.

 _I’m starting to_ like _Dementors_ , he thought as he peeked around a corner to look at the sky. _These things are harder to get rid of_.

“I’m _never_ coming to New York again,” he pressed out through his teeth. A wave of power washed over him and he felt his core shiver making him stumble and grab onto the wall to keep his balance. _What the hell_? He gasped for breath as he moved towards the main street. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw something fall out of the portal, and a moment later something inside it exploded and his breath caught in his throat after a wave of raw power washed over him.

Within a moment he was on his knees, and with the last bits of consciousness he cursed his raven haired partner.

**cut**

His head was pounding, his throat was dry and his whole body felt as though someone put weights on his joints. _Potter, I’ll bloody kill you the next time I see you._ He groaned and tried to open his eyes only to be blinded by light.

“Bloody hell!” he bit out and raised his right hand to rub his eyes.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” He looked to the side when a warm voice reached his ears and licked his lips when he saw a tall, strong man with blond hair and gentle blue eyes sitting in a chair beside his bed. “We were starting to get worried.” Draco frowned and looked around.

“Where am I?” he asked and the man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, making Draco’s eyebrow twitch when the muscles accented by the tight shirt the man was wearing flexed.

“You are in the Avengers Tower. We found you in an alley a few meters away. We took you here so that you could recover.” He stood up and walked closer to Draco’s bed before he offered his right hand to him. “I’m Steve Rogers. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Draco raised his right eyebrow but accepted Steve’s hand never the less.

“Draco Malfoy,” he introduced himself and Steve’s lips twitched into a small smile.

“Dragon of Ill Faith?” he drawled and Draco’s eyebrows disappeared under his fringe. “You’re not from around here.”

“Britain, actually,” Draco returned in kind and Steve chuckled.

“Should have guessed; your accent is a dead giveaway.” Draco hummed and tried to sit up, but hissed when a sharp sting of pain traveled up his spine. “Don’t move too much!” Steve rushed forward and slowly helped Draco sit up by putting another pillow behind him. “A Chitauri fell on you. Your ribs are bruised and so is your spine. You should take it easy for at least two weeks.”

Draco barely managed to suppress a groan. “Great; my vacation goes to waste,” he grumbled and Steve chuckled.

“Well, you definitely could have chosen a better time for a vacation,” he said as he took a seat on Draco’s bed. “Are you in pain?”

“I’m fine; don’t be such a worry-wart. One is enough,” Draco grumbled and Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

*Captain Rogers, you are needed in the Conference room. Commander Fury has arrived.* Draco looked around with a frown, wondering where that voice came from, while Steve sighed and stood up.

“Tell them I’ll be there in a minute,” he said and looked at Draco. “Get some more rest. I will come back when the meeting is over and we can try to figure out what to do next.” Draco nodded and Steve left the room after gifting Draco with a small smile. Draco watched him leave and a small snort escaped his lips before he settled more comfortably in his bed.

“Potter was right about _one_ thing,” he murmured. “They _do_ have quite a few good specimen.”

**cut**

Draco looked up when the door to his room slid open and raised an eyebrow when Steve walked in followed by a woman with bright red hair making Draco wince internally.

“Draco, this is my colleague, Natasha Romanoff. She is leaving for Britain in the morning for a meeting with a few fellow agents, and we were thinking that you might want to deliver a message to someone,” Steve said while Draco carefully shifted in his bed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy.” Natasha nodded at him and Draco returned in kind.

 _Well, at least her voice is not as annoying as the Weaselette’s_ , he thought. “As a matter of fact, I would like you to deliver a message to someone,” he said and Natasha took a seat in the chair while Steve stood behind her, staring at Draco with an unreadable expression. “His name is Harry Potter. He is the Agent in Charge of the British Black Ops. If you would give me a piece of paper so I could write his address?”

“No problem.” Natasha pulled a small notebook out of her pocket and gave it to Draco together with a pen.

“This is the address.” He gave her the notebook and Natasha nodded at him.

“And the message?” Draco hummed with a dull expression and pursed his lips.

“You can tell him that I know he’s on vacation as well and that he better get his ass over here or I will personally make sure that every single person in our squadron knows about the Bear Incident.” Natasha and Steve exchanged a glance.

“The Bear Incident?” they repeated at the same time and Draco shrugged.

“He’ll understand,” he said and the two nodded.

“I wish you a quick recovery, Mr. Malfoy.” Natasha bowed her head at him and left the room, leaving Steve and Draco alone.

“So!” The Avenger took a seat in the chair and crossed his legs, resting his clasped hands on his knee. “You’re a member of the Black Ops,” he stated and Draco hummed. He winced as he shifted in the bed, feeling the dull, annoying ache in his chest and middle back.

“Special Agent Draco Lucian Malfoy at your service,” he pressed out through his teeth and Steve chuckled.

“What made you come to New York for your vacation?” he asked and Draco sighed.

“A very annoying friend who was here last year,” he murmured and huffed when he finally settled more comfortably and rested his head back on the pillow. “Now I understand why he runs from the hospital every time,” he grumbled and Steve raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smile.

“Who does?” Draco shot him a glance and shrugged his shoulders only to wince.

“Potter; he is my Commanding Officer and _friend,_ ” he dragged out that last word and Steve’s eyebrows met the line of his hair.

“I sense a past there,” he murmured and Draco snorted.

“It’s a long story,” he grumbled and Steve sighed.

“Well, you don’t look like you’ll go to sleep any time soon and I have nothing else to do,” he said and Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

“What makes you think I’d _want_ to tell you anything? As far as I’m concerned I don’t know where exactly I am, I don’t know who you are or what your agenda might be, nor do I know who you’re working for. You might be an enemy, for all I know.”

Steve hummed and leaned forward, lowered his leg and rested his elbows on his knees. “I am Steve Rogers, one of the Avengers who work for S.H.I.E.L.D. If you’re a British Black Op, then I have no doubt that you know about that organization.”

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,” Draco drawled. “Someone _really_ wanted the name of the organization to be shortened into _shield_.” Steve chuckled and nodded.

“I thought so too.” Draco snorted and shook his head. “So, you _do_ know about it?”

“Yes, I know about it. As a matter of fact, Potter was offered a place in S.H.I.E.L.D. He declined for reasons I _still_ don’t understand,” he grumbled and Steve tilted his head to the side in interest.

“I never heard of him,” he said and Draco snorted.

“ _Of course_ you didn’t. Potter cares about his privacy a lot. He’s a bloody _shadow_ compared to how he was before.”

“You two know each other for a long time?”

“Since we were 11.” Draco looked at his hands and Steve leaned a bit forward in interest.

He was the one who found Draco unconscious under a dead Chitauri two days ago. Having found him, he brought him to the Tower and watched over him, waiting for the blonde to wake up. It gave him time to study Draco’s almost _delicate_ features. He was of a lighter build than Steve, but the tests they did on him to make sure that he was alright and on his way to recovery showed them that while his build was delicate, it was more than just deceiving. His musculature was strong, his body apparently well trained.

Steve sat by his bedside for two days imagining what Draco would be like. He didn’t expect that he would be a Special Agent or from Britain. He didn’t expect of him to have a voice like velvet, combined with a sharp tongue.

But above all else, he didn’t expect his eyes. He didn’t expect to see two almost icy orbs filled with knowledge and wisdom, which shot right to his heart.

Draco seemed to be an interesting man, and Steve couldn’t wait to get to know him better.

“You went to school together?” Steve asked and Draco nodded.

“Yes,” he chuckled and Steve tilted his head to the side in interest. “We were childhood rivals; always trying to up one another. In the end – well, I guess we grew up.” Draco looked out the window and Steve frowned a bit when Draco’s eyebrows furrowed slightly and he bit into his bottom lip as though he got lost in his thoughts. “Steve, how long was I out?” he looked at Steve who raised his eyebrows a bit, taken aback by the sudden question.

“Two days; why?” he asked and Draco frowned.

“I should have called in yesterday. Knowing Potter, he’s out of his mind with worry by now,” he murmured and raised his right hand to rub his chin thoughtfully.

“Do you want to call him?” Steve offered and Draco shook his head.

“Say, Steve; did you maybe find a _stick_ anywhere close to me? It should look like a black, intricately designed stick with a silver gem on one end.” Steve’s eyebrows met the line of his hair.

“I saw something like that!” Draco’s eyes widened and he leaned forward only to freeze and pale at Steve’s words. “But it was broken so I didn’t take it with me.”

“Bloody hell!” Draco cursed and Steve recoiled. “That’s the second one this year!” for some reason the expression of absolute annoyance and frustration on Draco’s face made Steve muffle a snort of amusement after Draco shot him through with a glare.

“Was it some sort of communication device?”

It was Draco’s turn to be taken aback. “I thought Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D knew about Wizards,” he said and Steve’s eyes widened comically and his lips parted in shock.

“ _Wizards_?” he stressed out and Draco choked up a bit, his right hand flying up to cover his lips.

“I shouldn’t have told you,” he murmured while Steve opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say.

“You will have to excuse Captain Rogers, Auror Malfoy. With everything that was going on I forgot to tell him about all of our contacts.” While Draco straightened in his bed, his fingers twitching in a reflexive action of wanting to summon his wand, Steve jumped to his feet and turned around to face Commander Fury who stood in the doorway with his back straight and arms clasped behind his back. “I am glad to see that you are alright. I just sent word to the British Ministry of Magic. Your Commanding Officer should receive my message shortly.” He stopped and then added as an afterthought. “I already informed Natasha that she wouldn’t have to go out of her way to see Supreme Auror Potter.”

“Commander Fury; it has been a while.” Draco nodded at Fury respectfully and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent nodded at him in acknowledgment.

“I just came to check up on you and tell you that you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” Draco spoke in a leveled tone while Steve stood a bit to the side not knowing where to look. He felt as though some kind of secret communication was going on between the Wizard and Fury, but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what was going on.

“I wish you a quick recovery.” Fury turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Steve suddenly felt really, _really_ tired and he took a seat before he looked at Draco.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, feeling surprisingly breathless. Draco hummed and settled in his bed, although he couldn’t hide the tenseness in his body from Steve’s perceptive eyes.

“Commander Fury and I met several months ago when he came to talk with Potter. He offered a position in S.H.I.E.L.D. to me as well, but when I heard that Potter declined I did so as well.”

“Oh!” Steve’s shoulders relaxed and he leaned back in his chair. “Would you mind if I asked why?” he asked and Draco shrugged his shoulders, but although Steve had to admit that the blonde _Wizard_ was quite skillful, he failed to completely conceal the wince of pain from Steve.

“I already told you – Potter’s not just my commanding officer; he is also my friend. Even though I don’t know _why_ he refused to join S.H.I.E.L.D. although both he and I know that the Wizarding World doesn’t need him anymore, I still don’t question him. I promised never to leave his side. I don’t break my promises.” For some reason, Draco’s words made Steve feel as though a steel hand gripped his heart.

“You care about him a lot, don’t you?” he murmured and Draco hummed. He rested his head back on the pillow and looked at the ceiling with his lip pursed in a small pout.

“I guess so.”

Steve nodded and stood up. “I will leave you to rest now. You need to heal and you will do so quicker if you get more sleep.” Draco nodded at him and just as he turned around to leave the room Steve saw Draco close his eyes and relax into the soft pillows.

He walked out of the room and down the hallway, deep in thought.

Why did he feel like that when Draco admitted that he cared about that Potter guy? He and Draco just met! And besides, Draco’s a guy!

Alright, that had nothing to do with anything, but _still_ , Steve couldn’t think of a reason for his guts to feel as though they were full of lead just because a man he just met admitted to care about someone he knew for years.

It made no sense what so ever.

 _I guess I’ll have to talk to someone about this_ , he thought as he entered an elevator and pressed a button that would take him to the top floor. _What in the seven depths of hell is wrong with me?_

**cut**

*Sir, we have a visitor,* Jarvis’ dull voice echoed through the lab where Steve, Bruce, Clint and Tony worked on straightening everything up with Tony and Bruce trying to start the systems again.

“Is the Holo-system operational?” Tony asked Bruce and the Gamma-scientist pressed a few buttons on a board in front of him.

“Holo-system is on,” he answered and Tony nodded.

“Jarvis, on screen!” he ordered and 6 screens popped up around Tony and the others. Tony whistled and the other three frown. “He looks furious,” he murmured as they watched a man around Clint’s height, with wild, raven-black hair and a strong body dressed in a tight, black, leather uniform march down the entrance hall of the Avengers Tower as though he owned the place.

*He passed right down the hall without activating any of the defense systems, sir,” Jarvis spoke up.

“Who is that guy?” Bruce asked.

“That’s Supreme Auror Harry James Potter, also known as Agent Shadow of the British Ministry of Magic,” Clint spoke up and it would take a genius to know that he was uneasy with the way he crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes darted over the holo-screens searching for something. “I was with Fury when he went to talk with him.”

“I’d say he left an impression,” Tony drawled.

“Wait ‘til you stand in front of him,” Clint murmured as they watched Potter reach the elevator.

*Should I let him in, sir?*

“Bring him up, Jarvis,” Tony answered just as Potter pressed a button beside the elevator door. He entered and the images on the holo-screens shifted to the inside of the elevator, showing every possible corner. “Any thoughts, Bird-brain?” Clint shot a glare at Tony before he looked at the screen which showed Potter’s face.

His shoulders were seemingly relaxed and his hands were clasped behind his back. His head was bowed a bit, his eyes were closed and his jaw relaxed.

“He seems so confidant,” Steve muttered and Clint hummed.

“He is.” His eyes darted over the screens while the other three looked at him. “He’s is also frustrated, it would seem.”

“Why do you say that?” Steve asked and looked at the screens again, looking for signs of what Clint was talking about.

“He’s right,” Bruce said and pointed at the screen showing Potter’s back. “His right hand is clasping his left wrist. It’s a textbook example of a physical expression of frustration and/or anger. _Although_ …” he dragged out and Tony and Steve exchanged a confused frown.

“Although ‘what’?” they asked and Bruce looked at them before he turned to Clint.

“I’m not a psychologist. I studied behaviorism for a few months, but I never thought it important for my studies. Clint?” The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent hummed and nodded towards the screen which showed Harry’s face.

“His head is bowed; usually it signals submissiveness, failure, defeat or tiredness, but his eyes are closed and his jaw is relaxed which can be interpreted as resignation or confidence that there is nothing that can harm him – as in assertion of dominance.” Steve, Bruce and Tony exchanged glances and Tony snorted.

“That’s why I love machines. You can’t read anything wrong,” he grumbled.

The elevator door opened and the four turned to face the Wizard. Potter raised his head, opened his eyes and stepped into the laboratory. The four humans immediately felt as though a huge pressure settled on them. Potter stood straighter and his striking emerald eyes took everything in within seconds.

“Good day,” he spoke in a tight voice, his teeth all but pressed together. “Supreme Auror Harry James Potter; I am here to see Auror Malfoy.”

Straightening his back, feeling as though they were being evaluated, Steve walked over to Potter and offered his hand to him. “Captain Steve Rogers ; welcome to the Avengers Tower,” he spoke in a firm voice and felt a shiver run down his back when Potter’s eyes took him in and the Wizard took a firm hold of his hand.

“It’s a pleasure,” Potter said, but his voice failed to reveal his true feelings. He looked over Steve’s right shoulder at the others who approached them slowly. “I am sorry for barging in unannounced, but you must understand that one of my subordinates is currently staying here with you, and I have no knowledge of his health. If you would be so kind as to take me to see him, I would be much obliged.” With every heavily accented word which rolled off of thin lips, his voice turned darker and tighter, but for some reason his presence never became any more threatening than it was from the start.

“I’ll take you to him. I don’t know if he is awake, but I’m sure you would feel better if you saw that he was perfectly fine,” Steve spoke up making Potter look straight into his eyes. Steve felt as though someone spilled a glass of cold water down his back, and ever muscle in his body coiled up.

“Thank you.” Potter took a step to the side, opening Steve’s path towards the elevator. He bowed his head to Tony, Bruce and Clint before he followed Steve into the elevator. The moment the door closed the three let go of the breath’s they were unconsciously holding.

“Legolas?” Tony murmured as he fanned his face with his right hand.

“He’s pissed,” Clint piped out and Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

“How did you come to _that_ conclusion?” he muttered into his chin and Clint snorted.

“I didn’t need to be an expert in reading body language to see _that,_ ” Tony drawled and Clint shrugged.

“Why did you ask if you already knew?” Tony raised a disinterested eyebrow at Clint while the archer made his way over to a pile of rocks he and Steve were clearing earlier.

“Should we keep an eye on Steve and him?” Bruce asked while Tony walked over to a panel he was fixing before Potter came.

“I think Stripes ‘n’ Stars can take care of himself,” he commented and Bruce sighed, shaking his head tiredly.

“If you say so.”

**cut**

Steve had to use every single piece of his self-control to stop himself from shifting around uncomfortably. He crossed his arms over his chest while the elevator slowly took them several floors lower to where they settled Draco. He felt as though something was crawling up and down his body, and he found it difficult to breathe. Potter on the other hand, looked completely calm and collected, but Steve somehow knew that it wasn’t so. He knew that if he stepped up in front of the man he would see the raging storm of thousands of unnamed things swirling in those out-worldly eyes of the most impressive green he has seen in his life.

The elevator opened and they stepped out of it with Steve resisting the need to breathe out in relief for finally being in a bigger space than the small elevator (although he never considered it to be small before; Hulk fit into it with room to spare).

“We’ve settled him in this room,” he said, ignoring how dry his lips were and opened the door of the room in which Draco was resting, allowing Harry to enter first.

“Good Merlin, Potter; what crawled up _your_ ass and died?!” the bed-ridden Wizard exclaimed in shock and Steve hurried into the room stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Draco sit up quickly and Potter stopping right beside his bed. “I could feel your magic the moment you walked down the street!”

“Well, you can imagine the state I’m in since less that 12 hours ago I received a message from _Fury_ of all people, informing me that you were injured during the Chitauri attack! I thought you were on vacation! I told you to stay out of trouble!”

“How was I to know this damn city was going to be attacked?! And besides, you suggested I come here!”

“I didn’t tell you to stick around for an alien invasion!! You should have apparated out of here the moment you saw them coming, you incompetent bloody _idiot_?”

“Incompetent?! _ME?!_ _Please_ , remind me if you would, _which one_ of us gets himself _almost-killed_ on every other mission?!”

Steve stood in the doorway with his jaw hanging and eyes wide open. The overwhelming presence of Harry James Potter all but dissipated the moment they entered the room. The air was lighter and Steve could finally breathe, were it not for the shock he was experiencing.

“You’re supposed to be the bloody smart one!!” Potter snapped.

“Well, _excuse me_ , Mr. Harry _‘I’m – The – Bloody – Savior – Of – The – Wizarding – World – I – Can – Do – What – I – Bloody – Want’_ Potter, but between the _swarm_ of Chitauri and a stampeding bunch of _Muggles_ I couldn’t exactly reach an Apparation Point which wouldn’t betray the existence of Wizards to every single Muggle in close proximity!!”

Heavy silence settled between them for a moment in which the two Wizards stared at one another, and judging by Draco, glaring daggers into each other. In the next second Potter’s shoulders relaxed completely and he moved forward to pull Draco into a hug; one which the blond returned without a care for his bruised and battered body.

Steve felt like sagging to the ground, but he opted to just lean against the doorframe while he gathered his bearings. He had no idea what just happened, but he couldn’t help but feel relieved for some reason.

“You really _do_ want to give me a heart attack, Dragon,” Potter spoke as they parted and he took a seat beside Draco while the other man sighed and relaxed against his pillows.

“It wasn’t intentional, I assure you,” he drawled and Potter chuckled making Steve raise an eyebrow at him in wonder. The man that sat beside Draco seemed nothing like the man that entered the Avengers Tower less than 20 minutes ago. His expression was gentle and open, his hands relaxed in his lap and his shoulders were slumped forward a bit in obvious relief.

“Damn it, Draco. I can’t let you anywhere alone,” he spoke in a heavy, breathless voice and Draco rolled his eyes.

“Bloody look who’s talking – if I remember correctly, last time I left you alone for more than a week we had to re-grow the bones in your right leg!” Potter chuckled and shook his head before he took a deep breath and straightened. He looked at Steve and the Avenger felt like someone kicked him in his stomach when his eyes met Potter’s emerald orbs. If he thought they were incredible earlier, now they were definitely out of this world. Open and warm, Steve thought he might just be looking into the eyes of the universe. He felt small and insignificant and he fisted his hands in a weak attempt to stop them from shaking.

“Thank you, Captain Rogers , for saving Draco. I have to admit that the both of us have the nasty habit to get in trouble. I should also apologize for the way I behaved earlier. Draco is one of the few people I have left that I care about.”

“I understand.” Steve nodded at Harry, finding it hard to speak over the lump of something he couldn’t name in his throat. He looked at Draco who winked at him as though he wanted to tell him that he would explain everything later. “I do believe that the others will understand as well.”

A small smile tugged on Harry’s thin lips and he looked at Draco again, giving Steve the chance to let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding in the most inconspicuous way possible, but he saw Draco’s lips twitch into a small smile after his eyes darted in Steve’s direction, telling the Avenger that the blonde Wizard knew _exactly_ what he was going through.

“You were quick to come,” Draco commented and Harry sighed.

“Believe me, if Fury didn’t call me to say that you were here I would have packed my bags and ran in the other direction.” Draco frowned and leaned closer to Harry while Steve looked at the raven-haired Wizard with hardly concealed interest. He caught movement with the corner of his eye and saw the black camera in the top right corner of the room move. It was a sign to him that the others were watching. _And listening_ , he thought fondly, knowing of Tony’s almost dangerous curiosity.

“Harry, what happened?” Draco asked in a serious tone, which left no room for denial or argument. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“The amount of Hero-worship has gone up a few levels. They want me to candidate for Minister of Magic. If Fury didn’t tell me to come here I would have handed in my resignation papers to Kingsley today. This way I just left them on his table before I apparated here.”

Draco’s frown deepened and he leaned back against his pillows. “We knew this would happen, Harry,” he spoke with a definite tone in his voice and Harry sighed.

“I know, but I know as well that I don’t want anything to do with politic. I did my fare share of public service. I just didn’t think I’d get to retire so soon.”

Feeling as though he was intruding on a private moment, Steve cleared his throat making the Wizards look at him. “I will leave the two alone. If you need anything, just push the button on the wall and one of us will come as soon as possible.”

“Steve, wait!” He stopped in mid-turn when Draco called out to him and turned to face him only to find Draco looking at Harry. “Did you think about where you would stay?”

“I own a small apartment in Los Angeles, California. I thought I’d rent a hotel room here until you recover before I make my way there.”

“That won’t do.” Draco shook his head and before Harry could say a word, he looked at Steve. “Would you mind if Harry stayed here with me?”

“Draco!”

“You listen to me, Potter! I can let you wander around alone with a clear conscience. You will stay _right here_ if I have to tie you to the bed!”

Harry recoiled a bit with eyebrows touching the line of his hair. “Kinky,” he chuckled and Draco blushed furiously.

“You know what I mean!” he snapped, and despite everything Steve couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement.

“I don’t think anyone will have any problems with you staying here, Mr. Potter.”

“Harry; please, call me Harry,” he corrected Steve and the Avenger nodded.

“Alright. We can bring another bed here or you could stay in one of the rooms in the tower. It’s up to you.” Harry looked at Draco who shrugged and looked out the window in feigned disinterest.

“I would like to have my own room, if it’s not too much of a problem,” Harry said and Steve managed to hide his surprise before it showed on his face or in his eyes. He caught the worried frown which marred Draco’s face for a moment before it slipped away into what Steve was starting to think was Draco’s trademark cold visage.

“It won’t be. I will go and talk to the others. I’ll be back soon,” with that said Steve left the room, finally breathing normally. His way back to the lab seemed to last shorter than ever, and once he was inside, the other three looked at him with eyes full of questions. “You heard everything.” He stated and while Bruce had the decency to blush and Clint cleared his throat, Tony grinned in that closed-mouthed way of his with his eyes glimmering mischievously. “I think it’s safe to say that Mr. Potter is one strange man.”

“SPD?” Bruce suggested and looked at Clint who shook his head.

“He’s a Supreme Auror – or _was_ a Supreme Auror, and Aurors are said to have a rigorous training. With everything I’ve read and heard about Mr. Potter, I dare say that he is a man of many masks, although what we’ve seen in that room is no doubt the real him.”

“Care to share with the class?” the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist shot Clint a pointed glance and the archer’s left eyebrow twitched.

“What is widely known in our circles is that Harry James Potter stopped the greatest, most powerful Dark Wizard of our age. After that he joined the Auror program to hunt down his followers. He is known as the most powerful wizard alive, and could have easily become Head of the Auror Department, or even Head of the Unspeakable Department if he so desired, but he chose to be a Commanding Officer instead, taking the title of Supreme Auror. To my knowledge, he failed none of his missions, keeping the rate of the smallest mortality and least collateral damage in the Force. I don’t know how strong he is, but after what we’ve seen earlier, I would hate to get on his bad side.”

“I agree,” Bruce murmured and everyone looked at him. “Hulk pulled back the moment he entered the room. I’ve never heard him _whimper_ , let alone felt that he was practically ready to roll over and show his neck to Potter before he even spoke up.”

“Now, that’s interesting.” Tony’s eyes widened while the others exchanged worried glances.

“Tony, what are you planning?” Steve spoke reproachfully and Tony looked at him with an innocent expression.

“Nothing!” he cried out defensively.

“I sure hope you’re not planning to poke a sleeping lion,” Bruce murmured with a pointed stare and Tony tsked.

“Really now, Green, what do you take me for – an idiot?”

“Well, you know what they say – curiosity killed the cat.” Clint drawled.

“A-ha! But satisfaction brought it back!” Tony exclaimed triumphantly and the other three exchanged weary glances.

“Just don’t go looking for trouble, Tony,” Bruce warned his best friend and went back to the computer panel he was fixing earlier.

“Does _no one_ trust my judgment?!”Tthree pointed stares were answer enough. Tony sighed and shook his head with a disappointed pout. “And here I thought we were friends.”

**cut**

“We managed to get your friend settled,” Steve said as he entered Draco’s room. “He decided to take a shower and go straight to bed.”

The Wizard took a deep breath and nodded. “Good. He needs to rest. Don’t be surprised if you don’t see him tomorrow.”

Steve frowned in confusion as he took a seat in the chair beside Draco’s bed. “He didn’t seem awfully tired to me,” he commented dryly and Draco chuckled.

“That’s because you and the others were probably intimidated by him.”

“We weren’t…” Steve shut up when Draco looked at him with his eyebrows raised and lips pursed in amusement.

“I felt him the moment he appeared. His magic was going wild. I saw how you looked when you brought him here and trust me – I’ve been on the receiving end of his power more times than I care to count. I _know_ how it feels.”

Steve decided to forgo the need to deny Draco’s words and simply sighed and looked at him. “He was worried about you a lot,” he said instead and Draco nodded.

“There are very few things that can make Harry lose control, and worrying about me is, sadly, one of them,” he spoke as though he was dictating a definition and Steve frowned.

“He cares about you,” he stated and Draco nodded only to raise his right eyebrow when Steve looked in his eyes with obvious scrutiny. “And you care about him.”

“Of course I care about him,” Draco huffed. “He’s like the little brother I never had. Being the most powerful wizard in the world notwithstanding, Potter has a tendency to get himself in trouble. He is the biggest trouble magnet I know. When we were kids I thought he went looking for it, but ever since we started working together I’ve realized that he never had to; trouble does a fine job of finding him alone.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the incredulous expression on Draco’s face, combined with annoyance, exasperation and an overwhelming amount of fondness. How someone who had such a composed countenance and regal attitude even when lying in a hospital bed could disclose such a palette of emotion was beyond Steve’s ability of comprehension, but never the less, he found it strangely captivating.

“For a moment there I thought you two were a couple,” Steve said and Draco paled.

“Merlin forbid!” he cried out in horror. “While I can’t deny that I _am_ partial to the male physic, even the _thought_ of seeing Potter as anything more than a brother, _repulses_ me. I am not into incest, thankyouverymuch.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh at that, completely missing the small blush that covered Draco’s cheeks for a moment. “Although, how that concerns _you_ is still unclear to me.” Steve choked up and coughed as a furious blush covered his cheeks, missing the amused grin which tugged on Draco’s lips.

“I was merely curious,” he gasped out as he tried to catch his breath and Draco chuckled dryly.

“Of course,” he murmured and Steve stood up, rubbing his hands against his thighs in a nervous gesture.

“I will leave you to rest now. Have a good night.” He all but ran out of the room followed by Draco’s silent snickering. The moment the door closed behind Steve, Draco calmed down and took a deep breath, his lips stretching in amusement.

“It seems this vacation won’t be so bad after all,” he drawled as he settled more comfortably in his bed.

Yes; his vacation might not be bad at all.

**cut**

“He really _is_ still asleep.” Draco chuckled and gifted Steve with a dull glance before he looked at Bruce who was checking up on him. “I thought you were kidding when you said he would sleep through the day,” Steve said and took a seat in the chair to wait patiently while Bruce saw how Draco’s ribs and spine were healing.

“Honestly, I didn’t think he would sleep through the _whole_ day. He must be really tired.” Draco frowned a bit and hummed. “But when I think about it, he _has_ been handling everything alone for almost two weeks, and he came back from a mission right before I left for my vacation. I suppose he didn’t have enough time to rest.”

“Considering what we know about him and what we’ve seen yesterday, I am actually surprised he is sleeping,” Bruce commented and Draco looked at him with a knowing expression.

“Trust me; _no one_ with bad intentions would be able to enter his room. If he’s really sleeping, the wards he placed around his room would keep _Voldemort_ out.”

“Voldemort?” Bruce and Steve spoke at the same time.

“The Dark Wizard Harry defeated,” Draco offered as an explanation and the two nodded in understanding.

“Well!” the Gamma-scientist smiled at Draco and took a small step back. “Usually I would be really suspicious about this, but since you’re a Wizard I’m not worried. You’re healing faster than any normal human should, and you’re healing well. You can walk around for a bit if you want, but don’t strain yourself too much. With the rate of your healing, I would say that you’ll be completely healed in two days.”

Draco nodded at Bruce and stretched carefully. “That is good to know. I’m starting to feel like I’ve pushed roots in this bed.” Steve chuckled and Bruce smiled a small smile. “Mr. Banner-…”

“Please, I’ve already asked you to call me Bruce,” he interrupted Draco and the Wizard nodded.

“ _Bruce_ , if you would be so kind as to check up on Harry. Try not to wake him up, but please, take a peek at him, alright? If you notice anything strange tell me and I’ll go and visit him.”

Bruce frowned in worry. “Won’t I disturb the wards?”

“No, no; you won’t.” Draco reassured him quickly. “I’m sure that Harry already checked all of you, so you’re all safe. I just want to make sure he’s alright,” Draco said and Bruce nodded with a small smile.

“I will go and check up on him at once,” he said and left the room.

“You’re worried about him,” Steve stated and Draco hummed and frowned a bit.

“While I do know that he needs rest, I know Harry. I just want to make sure that he’s alright.”

Steve nodded in understanding. “Can I do anything?” he asked and Draco shook his head with a small smile.

“No, I’m fine. How are you progressing with the clean up?” he changed the subject and Steve shot him a knowing glance but answered never the less.

“We’re progressing nicely,” he said and Draco nodded.

“You know, you can ask Harry to help you tomorrow. A simple Reparo will handle a lot of things and if he does it while it’s dark outside, your neighbors will notice nothing.”

“Will it not interfere with the computers? You told me yesterday that magic and electricity don’t work well together.”

“Which is why you would turn off the electricity in the tower and start it again after Harry’s magic is done repairing everything.”

“That does make sense,” Steve spoke dryly with a small, strained smile. “Hopefully, Tony would stop bemoaning his beloved Tower if the repairs are done quickly.”

Draco chuckled and shook his head. “He sounds like an _interesting_ man,” he drawled and Steve chuckled.

“He’s a good guy. I guess you just have to get used to him,” he said and Draco nodded, and comfortable silence settled over the two of them with Draco gazing out the window at the setting sun and Steve observing Draco quietly.

“Uhm, Draco?” said Wizard looked at Steve who shifted in his place and clasped his hands between his thighs. “Since you’re feeling better and Bruce said you’ll be alright in two days, and since you’re still on vacation and all that…”

“Steve, you’re rambling,” Draco interrupted him dryly with an amused smirk on his face. Steve cleared his throat and opened his mouth to blurt out his question only to freeze when the light of the setting sun hit Draco’s still form _just right_ , painting his hair golden, his skin creamy and his eyes the most amazing shade of purplish-gray he has ever seen. “Steve?”

“Ah! I – I was wondering if – if you’d allow me to take you out!” Steve blurted out and winced, hoping Draco understood him. Draco’s eyebrows rose a bit and Steve felt as though his stomach would sink into his heels.

“You’re asking me out on a date?” Draco asked and Steve blushed furiously.

“We don’t need to call it a _date;_ it could be just two _friends_ going out to see the town a bit,” Steve winced at how insecure his voice sounded to his own ears.

“But we _could_ call it a date, right?” Draco pushed a bit and Steve blushed harder, bowing his head and rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

“S-sure,” he stuttered out and Draco snickered.

“Perfect!”

“Steve! Draco!” The two tensed up when Bruce ran into the room, breathing as though he ran a marathon.

“You – You said to tell you if – if I find something strange, right?” he strained to say over gulps of air. Draco was on his feet in a second, and not even the sharp sting of pain which made him wrap his arm around his middle, didn’t stop him from marching right out of the room.

“Lead me to his room!” he snapped at Steve who ran after him with Bruce following close behind. They reached Harry’s room three floors down in record time, and Steve and Bruce were honestly surprised with how well Draco could move with his injuries. The moment they entered Harry’s room, Draco ran over to Harry’s bedside, Bruce leaned against the doorframe and Steve stopped in his tracks with eyes wide and jaw hanging. “Harry!” Draco took a seat beside Harry, while Steve stumbled over to Bruce’s side.

The sight in front of them was both aw-inspiring and fear-inducing. Harry was lying in the middle of his bed. The air around him was crackling with what looked like black electricity, his chin long hair danced around his face like ocean grass swaying with the current, and his eyes were open, but instead of being emerald green, they were completely black.

“You bloody _idiot,_ ” Draco murmured as he cupped Harry’s face between his hands and tilted his head up to look into his eyes.

“What – What’s wrong with him?” Steve asked as he slowly walked over to Draco.

“He over-exerted himself,” Draco said. “It happened a few times before. He must have been injured during his mission as well and now that he finally managed to relax Magic decided to _teach him a lesson_ in a way.”

“ _Magic_ decided?” Bruce took a step closer.

“Yes. Harry was always a favorite child of Magic. She’s forced him into a deep sleep while she’s healing his body.” Draco caressed Harry’s cheeks with his thumbs and sighed as his gaze darted over what little of Harry’s body could be seen over the covers. “I _did_ think that he lost some weight. He’s become better at hiding it.”

“Will he be alright?” Steve asked and Draco hummed. He took a deep breath before he exhaled, and Bruce and Steve frowned when he started murmuring something under his breath as he leaned forward until he rested his forehead against Harry’s. A wave of what could only be magic washed over the two Avengers and they looked around when the lights started flickering. They looked at Draco and Harry and their eyes widened when they saw something resembling black flames licking against their bodies, the bed, and the wall above it. They could hear Draco’s muttering, but they couldn’t discern the words which echoed around the small room like wind dancing through treetops rustling drying leafs. They didn’t even know they were holding their breaths until another pulse of power made them take a small step back. The black flames burned out and Harry took a deep, wavering breath, his eyes closing and his whole body trembling with the effort.

“You’re a bloody idiot, Harry James Potter,” Draco murmured as he sat up. Harry swallowed difficultly as he closed his eyes and let go of a wavering breath. “You were injured, weren’t you,” it was a statement, not a question.

“I thought it wasn’t a big deal,” he spoke in a breathless whisper and Draco tsked.

“Potter, you walked away from the Battle of Hogwarts with three cracked ribs, a broken ankle and a dislocated wrist. _Nothing_ is a big deal to you.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head while Bruce and Steve exchanged incredulous glances. “It was just a small cut on my back. It should be fine now.”

“You mean to tell me that you’ve been walking around with an _open wound_ for more that 15 days?!” Draco snapped and Harry winced.

“I’ll go and get a first aid kit,” Bruce blurted out and walked out of the room quickly.

“Steve, come and help me.” The Avenger walked over to the bed and helped Draco roll Harry over to his side. Draco tugged the covers down and raised Harry’s black T-shirt up a bit. Draco tsked again and shook his head. “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be,” he commented when he saw the healing wound on Harry’s back. “You’re 29 years old, Potter. Would you start acting like it already?” he pinched Harry’s shoulder and the raven-haired wizard chuckled.

“I told you it was nothing.”

“Yes, and that’s why Mother decided it would be a good idea to put you into a magically induced coma the moment you let your shields down enough,” Draco drawled dryly. Steve just stood to the side with a small, nostalgic smile on his lips.

“Will he be alright?” he asked. In that moment Bruce walked in and Draco stood up to stand beside Steve while Bruce tended to the wound on Harry’s back.

“He’ll be fine. Like I said, it happened a few times before. After the first time it happened I learned the Incantation of Awakening by heart just in case. Magic would wake him up eventually, but this way I can talk his ears off sooner.” Harry chuckled while Bruce and Steve exchanged amused glances.

“It’s not bad. It’s practically completely healed, but I’ll disinfect it and wrap it up never the less,” Bruce said and Harry hummed making Draco roll his eyes.

“Make sure it stings,” he bit out and Bruce smirked at him while Steve rolled his eyes. Harry was already falling asleep and Steve caught Draco shaking his head with a fond smile on his face. “Bloody idiot!” he whispered and Steve chuckled.

“You need to go back to bed,” he said to Draco and the Wizard took a deep, calming breath.

“I don’t think…”

“Steve is right. I’ll stay with him.” Bruce interrupted Draco. “I’ll come to get you if something happens.”

“Thank you,” Draco said and nodded at Bruce. The corner of his lips twitched up when Steve placed his hand on the small of Draco’s back as he led him out of the room and over to the elevator.

“So I take it Harry will be _out of order_ for a few days,” he stated and Draco snorted.

“It would be a miracle. We’ll be lucky if he won’t wake up before all of us tomorrow and greet us with _breakfast,_ ” he bit out in exasperation, but Steve could hear what he wasn’t saying and nodded his head in understanding. They walked back to Draco’s room in silence and once they reached it, Steve helped Draco get back into bed.

“Are you in any pain?” he asked and Draco shook his head.

“Just an annoying ache; it will pass soon.” Steve smiled and Draco’s lips twitched up a bit. “So!” Steve felt a shiver run down his spine when Draco smirked smugly at him. “If I remember correctly you asked me out on a date!” Steve blushed and Draco snickered.

“You still want to go out with me?”

“Of course.” Steve smiled at Draco and nodded.

“Well, then I’ll be sure to think of something good. I would hate to disappoint you.” Draco chuckled and Steve bowed his head at him. “I’ll leave you to get some rest now. Good night.” He turned on his heel but stopped when Draco called out to him. “Yes?” he turned around to look at the Wizard and his eyebrows rose up a bit when he saw Draco biting into his bottom lip.

“Would you mind staying for a while?” Steve’s heart skipped in his chest when his eyes met Draco’s. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep right away.”

A small smile tugged on Steve’s lips and he walked over to take a seat on the chair beside Draco’s bed. “I won’t mind. We can get to know each other a bit better.”

Draco cleared his throat and sat up a bit. “So, tell me more about Steve Rogers,” he said as he clasped his hands in his lap and focused his attention on Steve.

The Avenger took a deep breath and smiled. “Well!” he relaxed in his chair and smiled a small, sad smile. “I guess the most important part of my story begun the day before my friend Bucky joined the military.”

**cut**

Draco sighed and took a deep breath when he appeared in the room on top of the Avengers Tower. “A free man at last,” he murmured and slipped his new wand up his right sleeve.

“So! You resigned after all?”

He turned on his heel and found Steve and Tony sitting at the bar, each nursing a glass of whiskey in their hands. Tony, who asked the question, was grinning brightly at Draco who raised an eyebrow at Steve. The good Captain just shook his head and Draco snorted.

“Yes; I decided that it would be no fun if I stayed, and besides, _someone_ has to make sure Potter doesn’t hurt himself.”

“Well, I sincerely doubt he can hurt himself while meditating with Green,” Tony stated and poured a glass of cognac for Draco who accepted it with a small nod. “And don’t you think you’re kind of illustrating the saying ‘out of the frying pan and into the fire’ by actually quitting your job as an Auror just to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Draco as he took a sip out of his glass.

“Well, considering that neither Harry nor I have to suffer Wizards and Witches anymore unless we want to, I’d say it’s a winning situation,” Draco drawled and the two Avengers exchanged amused glances. “Wait, you said he’s meditating with Bruce?” he looked at Steve and he nodded.

“Yes?” Steve asked with a confused frown and Draco hummed as he took a sip of his drink and hummed.

“Good! Maybe he actually learns how to do it this time,” he grumbled and Tony chuckled.

“If _anyone_ knows how to meditate it’ll be Banner,” he winked at Steve who snorted.

“And I guess it helps that they actually _like_ each other.”

“Really?!” Steve and Tony raised eyebrow at Draco.

“You mean you didn’t notice?” Steve blurted out and Draco blinked a few times.

“Potter and Banner?” he said that as though he was tasting it on his tongue. A moment later he hummed, shrugged his shoulders and nodded. “It might work. Banner is a man who obviously feels things intensely but is in control of his emotions and Potter could use someone who is stable and reliable. Banner might even be able to keep him out of trouble, _which_ means that I will be able to take a _real_ vacation if they work out.”

“You have it all planned out, don’t you?” Tony drawled and Draco batted eyelashes at him innocently before he chuckled and finished his drink.

“So! Are we ready to go, Steve?” he asked and Steve smiled at him.

“Tony?”

“Two tickets for _Les Misérables_ , as you ordered.” Tony handed Steve two tickets after pulling them out of the back-pocket of his jeans and Steve smiled at him gratefully.

“Thank you, Tony. Come on, we have enough time to change and go for coffee before the show starts.” Steve led Draco out of the room by placing his right hand on the small of Draco’s back and Tony sighed as he raised his glass to his lips.

“Ah!” he sighed and smiled. “C’est l’amour.”

**cut**

“I have to say that this was one of the best shows I have ever seen,” Draco said as he and Steve walked down the street towards the Avengers Tower with Draco leaning against Steve’s taller, stronger frame with his hands wrapped around Steve’s left forearm.

“It was very good, yes,” Steve said and Draco chuckled.

“But I guess it depends on the company, right? I can’t _believe_ that woman three rows in front of us got up and _slapped_ her date right in the middle of _I dreamed a dream_!” Steve laughed while Draco snickered.

“Well, he must have deserved it,” Steve said and Draco hummed.

“At least we managed to watch the rest of the performance in peace.”

They reached the Tower and walked in and over to the elevator. There were no lights on which meant everyone else already went to bed, and when they reached the apartment floor, Steve led Draco over to his newly appointed room. Draco opened the door before he look at Steve who raised his right arm and placed his forearm on the doorframe as he looked down at Draco.

“Thank you for going out with me tonight, Draco,” Steve said and Draco chuckled.

“Well, I should thank you for a wonderful evening,” He answered and Steve chuckled. He looked in Draco’s eyes which in the darkness of the hallway seemed to glow like pale moonlight in a night without stars. “I had a great time.”

“Does that mean you would agree to go out with me again?” Draco chuckled and leaned against the same doorframe with his arms loosely crossed over his chest, his face a breath away from Steve’s.

The Wizard was so close that Steve could feel his warmth rolling over him in waves, and he could almost _taste_ his sweet breath on his own lips.

“Depends,” Draco smirked. “Where would we go?” Steve took a deep breath and the left corner of his lips tilted up a bit.

“Maybe we could go over to the Central Park and have a picnic?” he suggested and Draco hummed.

“That sounds nice.” He looked up in Steve’s eyes and silence loaded with so many nameless things settled between them. Even time creeped by them as though afraid to break the moment.

“We should go to bed,” Steve murmured, hardly parting his lips as he spoke.

“We should,” Draco agreed, but instead of moving away he moved a bit closer, just as Steve leaned forward. Both unconsciously held their breaths as they looked deep in one another’s eyes, with their lips all but touching. A shiver wrecked their bodies when they moved simultaneously and their lips met.

Draco sighed when Steve placed his left hand on his waist and he fisted his hands on Steve’s strong chest. He dragged his hands up and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as the soldier wrapped his left arm around his waist and pulled him flat against his strong body, taking a firm hold of the doorframe as though he was afraid his knees would fail him. They parted, breathing heavily, their breaths mixing between them, and Steve rested his forehead on Draco’s as he licked his lips.

“I should go,” Steve spoke in a strained voice and Draco chuckled breathlessly.

“Perhaps.” He looked in Steve’s eyes and Steve swallowed even though his mouth was suddenly as dry as gunpowder.

“How about tomorrow?”

“Hm?”

“The picnic – does tomorrow sound good?”

Draco smiled and leaned up to peck Steve’s lips again. “Tomorrow sounds great.” He moved back and Steve smiled and nodded.

“I’ll ask Harry to help me with the basket.” Draco stepped over the threshold of his room, but before he could close the door, Steve swooped in and kissed him again. “I’ll see you in the morning,” Steve said as he reluctantly moved back and Draco nodded.

“I’ll see you in the morning. Good night.” Steve waved at him before he walked down the hallway towards his room and Draco closed the door. He sighed as he leaned back against it with a small, silly smile on his lips.

“Well!” he raised his head and licked his lips. “I guess this vacation wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”

**cut**

**I hope you liked it!!!!**

**AGAIN you can find me on that blogging site under housefrau90!!! I need more people to follow and cry over fandoms with.**


End file.
